


Leona's Valentines

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [30]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Leona's Valentines

“Daddy, what’s a balentine?”

“What, Sweetie?”

“In school, we’re making Balentine’s Day cards and Joey said he wants my card because he’s my boyfriend.”

Illya sputtered, “ _Boyfriend?_ You are _five!_ Who is this Joey?”

“Oh, you mean a _Valentine._ That is a person that you love; you give the card to show you care.”

“Papa, Joey’s my friend, but I told him he’s not my boyfriend.  I told him the only boys I love are you and Daddy.  I’m making you both Balentine’s cards!”

Dochʲ, vi dyelayetye nam ochyenʲ gordimsya!*   We will be your boyfriends for years.”

“Yes,” Leona replied.

 

*Daughter, you make us proud!


End file.
